


I don't know if Mother told you but this is what happens on the wedding night

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Education, Underage Drinking, period-typical sex ed, slightly cracky, some small sort of social critic, this is not really good sex ed for today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Eloise and Francesca have questions and their mother isn't up to it, so they go and ask Daphne and thank God their older sister knows a bit more and isn't afraid to speak plainly.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	I don't know if Mother told you but this is what happens on the wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this isn't modern sex ed, there is no mention of birth prevention or sexual health. This fanfic should not be used to educate oneself so please do not use it as such, it's very out of date.
> 
> Also thanks to AgrippaSpoleto and CaptainViolet for their feedback and encouragement

Eloise and Francesca came up to Daphnes room one evening, when they knew the Duke... well Simon, as they were to call him now that they were family, and their brothers Anthony and Benedict were drinking in the downstairs parlour and talking men stuff. Colin was still touring Europe and Francesca had been jealous that he had been allowed to go and visit Europes greatest art galleries and meet important people abroad. And so had Eloise but more because of the freedom her brother was given than the art galleries. Art didn't do much for her, science was her favourite subject, not exactly one totally appropriate for an unwed young lady of good house. Gregory and Hyacinth were already asleep after another whole day spent with the Duke in the stables, learning to ride on ponies. Violet, their mother had retired early, claiming she found a fascinating book and wished to read it. She had been with her two youngest most of the time, praising their skill and endurance on the horses.

Eloise knocked on the door, while Francesca stood silent and shy behind her. “Can we talk? I... we both have some questions... about a delicate topic.”

Her older sister invited them into her room. “Of course, come in and take a seat, sisters.” 

They had seen Daphnes room already when they had been given the tour but they hadn't spent much time in it. There was a small table with some comfortable chairs around it, where a pack of cards lay. When they had made themselves comfortable, Daphne rang for the maid to bring them something to drink. When the maid had brought the sweet wine and the glasses, Daphne filled them and waited until the maid had left the room.

“Okay what do you want to know?”, she asked her younger sisters before taking a sip of wine.

Eloise answered with a question: “Pen said, that love gets you pregnant. Is that true? When I asked Mother she said, I didn't need to know yet and Colin said something about farm animals when I asked him but Benedict shut him up and now they both refuse to tell me anything.” She drank half her glass in frustration. “And just before we came here, Mother said something about autumn rain and spring flowers which was so very confusing. ”

Daphne smiled slightly in memory of her wedding night while taking another sip of wine: “Well, love certainly helps but it's not the cause of a pregnancy.”

Now Francescas curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know more: “What is, then? I don't want to get pregnant without a husband. And Olivette Hillingham said, now that I have my monthly bleeding I need to be careful to never be alone with a boy or man who isn't related to us, otherwise I might end up pregnant.” 

Daphne answered sternly and with a warning in her voice: “And you won't be, unless you perform the marital act while still unmarried.” 

“I would never!” Francesca defended herself with wide eyes, shocked that her older sister would accuse her of such a thing. She ducked her head and drank a deep sip to avoid her older sisters eyes.

“But Pen said, one of their maids got pregnant due to love and she has no husband. How is that possible?”, Eloise asked, taking a sip from her glass. 

“I guess it is possible to perform the marital act without being married. Without that act, it is impossible to get pregnant.”, Daphne said, a bit pensive now. She wasn't an expert in such topics but she didn't want to send her sisters to their mother. Her advise had been horribly unuseful. Her strange analogy of autumn rain and spring flower had just confused her. Apparently she hadn't changed her way of explaining things. Her own shame had been having to ask the maid about it. Rose had kindly explained what was necessary for her to become with child and what wasn't necessary. Horror and dread still filled her when she thought about that conversation. She decided to spare her sisters that shame and embarrassment and would do her best to answer all their questions; and when Hyacinth was at the same age as Francesca was now, she will be doing the same thing for her. 

“But what exactly is it, that marital act?” her younger sisters wanted to know.

“Well when you and your husband begin to perform that act, you almost always begin by touching each other and then kissing each other – and not like our brothers kiss us on the check but mouth to mouth. And sometimes there is tongue involved.” 

“Eww, why would anyone do that? I don't want any mans tongue in my mouth. If anyone tried, I would bite it off” Eloise gagged. 

“With your husband, it feels good and makes you want more.”, Daphne explained.

“More what?”, Francesca wanted to know.

“It makes you wet between your legs.” 

“Wet, like you pissed yourself?, Francesca asked, her rude and direct question clearly a sign of being unused to the strength of the sweet wine. 

“Yes, but different, as a preparation for the next step.”, she turned to Eloise. “You know, men are different between the legs than we are.” 

“They are?”, asked Francesca. 

“Oh right, you were too young to have to change or bath Gregory when the maids were sick that awful winter. But yes, men and boys are different down there.“, Daphne answered. “Where we have a vulva or cave, they have what is called a sugar stick or a silent flute. The marital act concludes with passing the seed, which comes from the sugar stick and goes into the honey pot of a woman.” She pointed between her legs to showcase her meaning. Her maid had used those words as well as others that she wouldn't repeat for fear of corrupting her sisters. Man trap had been one of them, Cock Alley another one for a woman’s parts, she had vowed to never repeat. And of course for the man’s parts there had been equally colourful words. She shuddered in remembrance: Matrimonial Peace-maker,Whore Pipe and Gaying Instrument amongst all the words Rose had uttered.

“Do men have horns down there?”, Francesca asked and when Daphne laughed, startled from her thoughts, her younger sister flushed and looked down embarrassed. 

“Where did you hear that?”, her older sister wanted to know.

“Marie Frinton-Smith from school said that. Is it true?”

“No, they don't have horns down there, at least Simon doesn't. It's not like I've seen many men.”, Daphne answered a bit confused. Horns. As far she knew, men didn't grow horns out of their penises. At least Simon hadn't any horns and as far she knew her little brother also hadn't had any horns, or at least he never had any when he had been a toddler.

Eloise had been silent for a while but now she want to know the exact mechanics involved. 

And Daphne, blushing but soldiering on told her the sordid details of the marital act, knowing their mother would be shocked at both Eloises questions and Daphnes answers. She would have to thank her maid Rose for the knowledge because Eloise definitely had more questions than she had had.

“You mean, they stick that into us?” Eloise shuddered in revulsion. How could that feel good? She was glad to have an extra season to get used to the thought before being married, or not, if she had anything to say with that. “Doesn't it hurt?”

“No,”, Daphne shook her head and took another sip of her glass, before refilling all their glasses. “Well, it did a bit on my wedding night but Simon was patient and kind, he wasn't aggressive or anything at all. And it helps if it's wet down there. But all the other times, no, our bodys are made for the marital act. It feels good, especially when he...” she blushed heavily at the memory of Simon going down on her.

“When he what?”, Eloise wanted to know. 

“When he puts his mouth down there.”, she whispered. It was an unusual act that Simon performed, it was depraved of her that she enjoyed it, wasn't it? 

“But you said, the marital act is the only way to get pregnant and that it involves the penis, not the mouth. Can you get pregnant by kissing men, too?”, Eloise asked, slightly confused. If her sisters husband put his mouth down there, there must be a way for the semen of the man to go through the mouth into a woman, otherwise there would be no point in doing that, would there?

“No, being kissed doesn't get you pregnant, not even if you get kissed there. But there is danger in a kiss for us women, Eloise, Francesca. Never be alone with a man you're not related to. If you're seen kissing on the mouth or if he touches you under your clothings, than you're as good as ruined”, she warned her sister. She had almost been ruined when Cressida had seen her and Simon in the garden that fateful night. It had been one reason why she had disrupted that duel. Her sister were a bit better protected than she had been because of her status as Duchess but there was no need to not curb foolish or reckless behaviours. It was her duty as the oldest sister to make sure her sisters knew the correct behaviour in society. 

“But if not getting you with child, why would …?”. Eloise and Daphne both blushed Francescas question.

“It... it feels wonderful and it helps me relax after a stressful day.”, Daphne answered, blushing. “It is alright for a married woman to enjoy the attention her husband gives her, regardless of the form it takes.”, she defended herself against the scandalous looks her sisters shot each other. And it was! 

“But if kissing doesn't get you pregnant, why is it so dangerous? Gross, yes, I still don't want any part of a man in my body, tongue or sugar stick. But why dangerous?”, Eloise asked. “It isn't the same for men, is it?” 

“It just is, it ruins you, if you kiss a man without being at least engaged to be married.”, Daphne said. “No other men will want you, if you do so and if the one kissing you, will not marry you, you will be all alone, because no one will marry you because you're ruined. For men it's different...”

“But that's not fair.”, Eloise protested.

And thinking more about it and her situation, if she hadn't been able to convince Simon to marry her, that might have been her fate to be ruined and her sister's too, by association. “No, it's not.”, she had to agree. It was only luck and him giving in, that had allowed her to escape that fate. 

They were silent for a time, each of them in thought and drinking a bit more while doing so until Francesca asked another question. ”Daphne, what exactly does the marital act have to do with the autumn rain and spring flowers?”

Daphne had to admit, she had no idea and was as clueless as her sisters about what their mother had meant with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
